Yasou Hoshigaki
by Rumrill1313
Summary: The story of Yasou Hoshigaki and his team.
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's Note: Hello readers! =D I'm not the author (yeah, I dunno if he's gonna write any author notes.... I told him to but...)I'm just the one who reads the chapters before you and touches up on a few things like grammar and Cam's (the author's) weird habit of switching tenses... Anyway, so the original first chapter was posted before I could edit it, so this is my revised version. I tried not to change much, so if you read the original, don't bother re-reading.**

**Disclaimer: well since Cam sorta forgot to do this in the original, I guess I'll be doing this. Neither of us own Naruto, just the characters Cam created! (Yasou, Sayuri, Ryo, Hayohi...)**

Chapter One Introduction

I stepped up, thinking to myself_, if I don't make it this time, I'm going to have to try for next year._ Which I definitely don't want because, "A Ninja should never fall behind," my father used to say. That was before he passed, of course. I was only 4 when my father died trying to save my mother and I before Hanzo killed us all. He ran right towards him, knowing that he was going to die and was no match for Hanzo. That was the chance when my mother took and we ran, crying and scurrying away from the battle. My father died before he even landed a hit on Hanzo, with a god-damn kunai right to the head. When we arrived in Konoha, my mother decided we would continue our lives there, "it would be best because I can't take the horror of returning to where your father died," she told me.  
From then on, I trained every day for something like this to happen, so I would be ready. I wasn't even a genin, so it would be hard not knowing what to do, but I swore to my father, that I will become a great ninja!

"Do you want to wait till your married?" Iruka scolded as I snapped back into reality.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just..."

"It doesn't matter. Just do it" Iruka says interrupting me and looking very annoyed.

"Umm ok, here it goes".

I stood in middle of class, trying to concentrate my chakra, waiting for the right spark to hit me to use the cloning technique. I was sweating so hard, pushed by the eyes that were staring at me from all around the room. Then it hit me.

"Ninja Art: Clone Jutsu!" I yelled as three clones popped up right behind me!  
I felt so accomplished. I looked back to see three perfect clones of me.

"Wow! Those are nice clones, Yasou!" Iruka said as he wrote some notes next to my name. I backed up and sat back down at my seat.

"Ok that was the last of you." Iruka called, looking up to see all the academy students waiting anxiously as he read off the list to organize our ninja teams. He read a couple of teams, then I got the feeling I was up next.

"Ok, team 4 will be Yasou Hoshigaki, Ryo Uchiha, and Sayuri Omi. Your Sensei left this for you guys," Iruka motioned to us handed us a scroll. "You are excused from class. Go try to find him," Iruka said, confusing us.

As my new team and I walked to Iruka to grab the scroll, I took a good look at them.

Ryo Uchiha was a typical Uchiha. Long, black hair that covered his whole face excluding one eye, of course, and he was my age. He wore a short sleeve black shirt, and long ninja pants. He had the typical emo look and probably would end up being a pain in the ass.  
Next was Sayuri Omi. She had green long pigtails that hung over each shoulder, a nice, natural green shirt, and blue ninja shorts. She was probably only 4'6; a very tiny girl, but she looked really bad ass.  
Then there was me, Yasou Hoshigaki, with me short blue hair, icy blue eyes, normal cute little face, (a little weird since my clan is all shark-people, but my mom was normal so I'm all good) a long sleeved white shirt that went past my wrist about a foot, and blue ninja pants. Together we looked like a normal team that could kick ninja ass!

I took the scroll from Iruka and the three of us walked out the door. We then stood there in awkward silence, so I opened to scroll and read the following:

_Dear Ninja students, I am your sensei. I would like to meet you little grasshoppers at the river bridge. Don't be late or...ELSE!!!_

_Signed, your sensei!_

"...That was a little creepy," Sayuri commented, to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sort of scared to meet him now," I said and we both laughed. I turned to Ryo, hearing nothing from him. He didn't have even a smirk on his face, the non-committal bastard! I was a little frustrated, and Sayuri probably was too, since she proceeded to scold him, "Ryo is there a problem with us, because we're a team now. And if you want to sulk, then go sulk alone. I don't want to have an emotional kid on this team. So if you want to get in the conversation than talk!"

I stood there, surprised that she was thinking the same thing as me. He looked up and glared at us.

"Are we going to the bridge or not?" Ryo said, those being his first words to us.

"Oh my god, have-"

"Hey Sayuri," I cut her off before this turned into something bad, "he talked, so let's just leave it at that and see if he'll talk later."

"Fine," Sayuri agreed, but then turned to the Uchiha, saying with a scowl, "but you had better fix your socializing problem."

"Whatever," he grunted.

"OK! Let's get to the bridge then," I said quickly, to end that conversation.

I awkwardly started in the direction of the bridge, but relaxed when the other two followed without protest. The whole way there we were silent, which made me a little tense.

"Hey I think that's it up a head," I spoke suddenly and pointed to the bridge ahead.

"Yep, it is!! I'll race you there Yasou!" Sayuri shouted, and she ran. I started after her, but looked back to find Ryo just walking slowly. I couldn't stand him! I ran up ahead to Sayuri, and stopped next to her. She leaned in toward my face to whisper something, I think.

"That must be him," Sayuri said, gesturing to something behind me. I spun around, but saw no one.

"What are you talking about? There's no one there." I said, correcting her.

"WHAT!? He was just there a second ago!" she yelled, overdramatically. I had a bad feeling about this.

"What are you shouting all about? I'm right here." Someone said to us from behind.

"Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me sensei!" Sayuri continued to speak louder than necessary.

"We finished our first mission, finding you, sensei!" I yelled in joy.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Your mission is to hit me! Starting now!" He said with a grin, and disappeared. From the glimpse I got, he looked really cool with spiky orange hair. Then something hit me. Literally!

"AAH!!! What the-" I cringed in pain. I turned my head to my back and pulled a kunai from my pouch. He's mine now!

"There he is, up in that tree!" I shouted. "I've got him! WATER RELEASE LIQUID BULLET!" I screamed at the top of my lungs!

"_Ah a water user? And at this level of ninjary already using that technique! Pretty impressive."_ Sensei though.

The water hit and splashed against the tree trunk, and a big indent remained on the tree. (that was the first time using that, and it worked well! But it did use a lot of my chakra.)

"Jeez! I think I'm already out of chakra!" I frowned.

"It's ok. Stay down, I've got him" Ryo said, coming out of nowhere. "LIGHTNING RELEASE ELECTROMAGNETIC MURDER!"

"_You have to be kidding!!" What is wrong with these children?"_

The lightning crashed into the tree and made sensei jump. He landed on the ground.

"I've got him!" Sayuri yelled as she charged him, her fist clenched. Sensei grabbed her wrist, though, just as she leaned in for the punch. He pulled her in and then hit her to the floor. She fell to the ground, hard.

"I won't be easy on you guys. I really want you to be amazing ninja! And in order, you must be trained hard and rough every day."

We all got up, picked a kunai from our back pouches, and charged him at once.

"There's a little team work between you guys!" Sensei said, approving.

But of course, somehow in a blink of an eye, he flipped me into Sayuri and kicked Ryo in the face. Ok he was seriously strong. Yeah, I know he's our sensei, (and probably a jounin) but still! His speed was quadruple that of anyone I know. We all lay there for a moment, desperate for a spark of strength, until both of my teammates pulled themselves up. They don't give in easily, do they? I decided to do the same.

"You really don't give in, do you?" Sensei smiled. "Let's finish this!" He said with a sudden change in tone before calling, "WIND RELEASE MINOR GALE!"

_"Oh god, we're finished"_ I thought as all three of us flew into a nearby tree. I was almost about to pass out, but I couldn't give up. We all got up again, slowly though. We glared at one another, stumbling towards Sensei.

"Well, you pass! Welcome to my team, Genin!" Sensei ceased his attack and looked at us happily. "I'm your sensei, Hayohi Juhi! Nice to meet you all, of course."

We all looked at each other, amazed and confused about our sensei's bipolar personality.

"So that was the test." Sayuri said slowly.

"Ah, yep that's it. You guys can go home, wash up, and meet me here tomorrow!" Hayohi said cheerfully, and disappeared once again.

"Oh you've got to be kidding". Me and Sayuri groaned at the same time. Wel glanced at each other and giggled. I turned, and was satisfied to see Ryo with a smirk on his face. "Ha-ha. Nice teamwork team!" Ryo said, and stunned us all. We stared for a second until Sayuri started to giggle again, quickly followed by me, and the three of us headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Give it all!

  
"So, how's the new team, Hayohi?" Tsunade turned to Hayohi at six in the morning at the Hokage's mansion after the meeting with the gang.

"I love my team!" Hayohi answered, a bit dramatically, before continuing, "Yesterday went well, and I think I got the basics of their attacks and movements."

Tsunade smiled. "Well that's great to hear..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But there's one problem..." Hayohi paused with a worried frown. "You know, Yasou Hoshigaki, of course."

Tsunade lifted her head. "Yes, his is a very sad story," she said with sympathetic eyes. "But what's the problem?"

"Well, after learning his name, I thought I'd teach him water-style jutsu... since he's related to, you know..." A vacant expression crossed Hayohi's eyes as he awaited a response.

"Yes, Kisame Hoshigaki," was Tsunade's impatient response.

"But since I've seen him," Hayohi went silent again.

"Go on….?"

"He doesn't seem like a water-style, other than one Jutsu he used. He seems to be a completely different element." Hayohi finally let out. He proceeded to explain how he'd watched and analyzed Yasou's movements.

"I see. Well today at training, pay close attention to him, will you?" Tsunade asked, though it was really more of an order.

"Of course, my lady".

"You are dismissed." Tsunade finished.

Hayohi bowed in respect and left the room.

~*~

I had to get up bright and early the next day. I was still exhausted from yesterday, and I had a bad back from the kunai that hit me and from being thrown across the field into a tree. I wondered how Sayuri and Ryo felt; if they felt no pain in the morning, they must be made of steel. I mean I was about to give up, but those two! They just kept getting up and pressing forward. I wished I had the stamina they did. I guess I have strengths too, like being able to do that jutsu. It took a lot out of me, but only being a Genin and yet doing that jutsu, is pretty amazing!  
I finally pushed myself up so I was sitting, but I cringed when pain shot through me. I took a shower, bushed my teeth, and got dressed... From there I flew down the stairs in excitement. My first day of real training! I stopped in the kitchen where I saw my mom. She had red hair, and was wearing a nice kimono dress. She's a peaceful person and never believed in fighting. After what happened with Dad, she probably still doesn't like fighting, but she supports me anyway.

"Hey honey! Sleep well last night?" she questioned in a cheerful voice, as if I was still 4 years old.

I rolled my eyes and moved past her quickly. "Yeah mom, I'm fine! See you after training," I called from the doorway before stepping out and starting my day.

"But I made you-" She said as I slammed the door, "lunch…."

I love my mom, I really do. And after my father dying, she stood strong and was a great mom, but like every other mother, she gets on my last nerve!

I heard loud and annoying rustling from the tree above me. As I turn to look at it, I got a "HEY YASOU!!!" from Sayuri, right in my ear. So she was the one in the tree?

"Jeez! Hi to you too," I answered, holding my ear; I was convinced blood was pouring from it.

"You are heading to training!" She continued to yell, unaware of what her last screech ha done. I'm sure dogs were going deaf...

"Ah, yes…" I replied, still rubbing my ear.

"Oh that's cool, me too!"

We started out in silence, but knowing Sayuri (and only for one day now!) she couldn't keep quiet long. We started some meaningless conversation, just chat. Somehow in all of that, I ended up telling her the story of my dad.

"That's a sad story," Sayuri said, once I finished.

"It's not that bad, because Mom and I both lived. We're stronger from it." I replied.

Hayohi, out of nowhere, rudely interrupted, "Hello Kids!" Ryo walked up and joined us at that moment. "We are going to find out what element you guys are today! Doesn't that sound fun?!" Our sensei said this with his typical overly sweet smile.

"_Surprisingly, that does sound fun!"_ I thought.

"Ryo, if you may, please stand up here with me!"

"Ok. Sure sensei!" he said with joy…surprisingly. As he stepped up, Hayohi handed Ryo a slip of paper.

"These slips of papers can tell which element you are; If it wrinkles, your element is lightning, if it tears in half, you element is wind, if it burns, you element is fire, if it gets wet, you element is water, and lastly, if it crumbles, your element is earth. Do you understand?!" He yelled suddenly.

We all yelled back, "Yes sensei!"

"Ok great! Ryo, concentrate your chakra on to that paper. If it gets the slightest bit of chakra, it reacts."

I stared at Ryo, anxious to see the slightest bit of movement in the paper. I wondered what element he was... Probably lightning. I turned my head to Sayuri for a split second, and I heard a little _*crinkle*_. I quickly turned back to see the paper in Ryo's hand wrinkled. Oh yeah! I guessed it, lightning!

"Very nice, lightning based chakra," Hayohi praised. He pushed aside Ryo roughly and grabbed Sayuri.

"Sweet! I'm so happy with my chakra element!" Ryo said with a smile on his face. That was really weird... I mean, when had Ryo's entire personality change?

Hayohi handed Sayuri the paper, and she started concentrating on it. I couldn't wait for my turn! I wondered what element I would be... lightning too? Maybe wind?

Hayohi got a strange look on his face, "Oh my! I've never seen that before, other than Yamato... but that was years ago. Your chakra shares two elements which are water and earth, and together it makes wood-style! You're very lucky Sayuri, I can't wait to see what you've got," Hayohi said in amazement.

I look over Sayuri's shoulder to see the paper crumbled and soggy. Wait....  
Crumbled=earth?? Soggy=water?? She's two elements, that's amazing!

"Sweet! I feel awesome now!" Sayuri screamed, as usual, while jumping around and grinning like a fox.

I approached Sensei; it was my turn now. He handed me the slip of paper.

"Just concentrate..." he said.

My hand gripped the paper and I closed my eyes to concentrate on only the paper. I heard something, not like a tear or a wrinkle. I opened my eyes and saw a... crumbling burn?!

"I can't believe it!" Hayohi exclaimed, his eyes wide, "What's wrong with you guys? This is absolutely amazing! I've never seen this before; fire and earth! Your two elements together make….I actually don't know."

What the hell? I'm a Hoshigaki! My element should have been water, but fire and earth? And Sayuri had two elements too! What was wrong? Was my mom not telling me something?

"Well that went well! My chakra nature is lightning." Hayohi explained.

Ryo looked up and cheered "Well since I don't have two elements like you guys, at least I can have special training from sensei!"

"Good point!" Sayuri said, happy because everyone else was happy.

"Actually, I have a question." I said to Hayohi in a depressed voice. "I... I was wondering if I could go home for today. I have some... questions for my mom, if you-"

He cut me off "That's perfectly fine, take the time you need."

_That's weird! I thought yesterday he told us that we'd have harsh training _every day_! What the hell am I missing?_ I thought.

"Thanks..."

I ran home with so many questions to ask my mom. I was 14 years old for Kami's sake! I had to know the truth about my past. There was one question that kept repeating in my mind though. Something I wanted to ask her the moment I saw her. I charged my house as soon as it came in sight.

"Yasou! You're home ear-".

"Who are my parents!?" I shout more out of confusion and frustration than actual rage at my mother.

A guilty look passed over her face, but she stayed silent.


End file.
